


What We Didn't Say Today

by kyburg



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Science Bros, Writing to tumblr prompts, listen, sciencebrosweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyburg/pseuds/kyburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a good bro says about you behind your back to save your bacon - stays behind your back.  If they want to live -</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Didn't Say Today

**Author's Note:**

> For Science Bros Week 2015. Today's prompt is "Listen."
> 
> All of these stories are set in the MCU between Avengers and AoU.

"Listen Cap - don't go in there, Bruce is really having a bad day and I know he wouldn't want to take your head off at the knees - but he might, he just might, and after I just warned you? Hoo boy. Go take a lap, eat a sandwich - I don't care what, but come back later. We love you, but shoo!"

"Listen, Pepper? I just got Tony to sleep, can you keep everyone from waking him up for a few hours? I know, I know - but the patio garden is better than the workshop floor, I'll make sure to get him inside before he gets sunburned. Or something. Anything. Um. Just a few minutes ago, yeah. Oh, it'll be a while. Because I'm a biochemist, dearling. And a little extra tryptophan on the turkey sandwiches works wonders."

"Listen, Clint? Yeah, about that leftover pizza you left in the refrigerator. Can I replace it for you, with interest? Bruce kind of had a bad day and kinda sorta ate it all up after a Hulk-out. Interest, my friend. Name it. It's for a buddy, give me a break, willya?"

"Listen, Nat? Tony thinks you hate him. No, more than usual. I know, I know - I understand, but you know. It's Tony. Is he right? Oh. Oh, yes. Yes, that would - yes, I would hate him too, yes. So this is where I ask you to stop stalking him in the hallway and yell at him instead. No, I insist. Pretty please? Can I make you a cup of coffee or something? It's Tony. Come on, Nat!" 

"Listen, Nick. About Bruce. Need a favor. **YIS.** Thanks, Nick. I owe ya - just don't tell anyone."

"Listen, Sam. Don't tell Cap, but it's about Tony. Can you kinda break your tech a little bit so Tony can fix it? Yes, again. What - okay, yes, I want you to go sit in the workshop and make him talk to you again. Because you're good at it, that's why. Okay, two batches of brownies. And Cap-sitting, you got it. Same deal as last time. Thanks, Sam."

Listen, Thor. Please don't make Bruce Hulk-out without his permission. Yes, I understand it's more fun that way and all that but Hulk is getting tired of it and Bruce just doesn't see the appeal. You're going to have both of them not speaking to you soon, and this is coming from a friend - okay? By the way, wanna spar?"

"Listen, Tony - "

"Listen, Bruce - "

"It's okay."

"I know you meant well."

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Science Bros Week 2015  
> (blame CharityLambkin, I'm just coming in late to the party)
> 
> Writing just as fast as I can, bad edits, spelling, grammar - you name it, I dood it.
> 
> Comments cherished like rare earth ceramics. *^^*


End file.
